


with you, we could be the only ones here (lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Flirty!Luke, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ashton is sunshine, cashton are foster brothers, flowercrown!ashton, hemwinning, older!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you're from another world,<br/>and I couldn't love another boy.<br/>'Cause you, make me feel like I'm intoxicated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you, we could be the only ones here (lashton)

Luke remembered the first day he laid eyes on the pretty boy.

It was when he was coming back to classes in the first time since winter break and he'd gotten back from the scolding heat in Australia and was greeted by 4°C (or 39°F, whatever) weather in New York and hadn't seen anybody from his university in a week. On some cases, Luke was thrilled that he didn't have to see them (like Arzaylea, who still refuses to believe that Luke was as straight as a circle). On others, he missed them, such as his best friend since they met last year, Calum Hood.

His first class was Psychology with Calum, whom he greeted with a (completely manly) hug. "Let's hang out today. I haven't seen you in forever," Luke said after the professor dismissed the class.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm not allowed to leave the house other than for classes because my parents are on a work vacation thing." Calum shrugged as the two walked out of the psychological department.

Luke sighed as he walked with Calum. But then the dark-haired boy spoke up, "Maybe you can come over. I don't think you've ever been, but I trust that you're not a serial killer."

Luke laughed at that, "I most definitely am not. I have no more classes today so sure, why not?"

At Calum's house, he opened the door and closed it and with Luke in tow, headed into his room. They hung out for a bit, playing Call of Duty. In the middle of progressing to level 37 when a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Calum shouted through the door. The door squeaked open to reveal a smaller boy with honey colored bouncy curls on top of his head, which also featured a crown adorned with white and pink flowers.

"Cal, can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?" He asked, eyes wide when he noticed the blond looked at him with his mouth slack.

Luke couldn't help it. It wasn't _his_ fault that this boy was absolutely _beautiful_. The blond was amazed at how perfectly his face was sculpted with a strong, yet gentle jawline and plump red lips that Luke kind of (really) wanted to feel on his own. His voice was smooth and had a slight New York accent, but also with that was a trace of Australian there. This boy was so gorgeous it wasn't fair. He wore a thin sweater than was loose at the neckline, exposing the smooth skin and his collarbones. Luke blew out a puff of air, scolding himself for thinking that the boy's neck would look even better covered in _his_ lovebites. The sleeves were a little long, slipping past his hands and making him look even smaller than he already was. He wore skintight jeans that displayed his thick, beautiful thighs and his strong legs and _fuck_ , those jeans showed off his ass _too_  well and Luke almost groaned out loud.

Calum, not noticing his best friend's behavior at all, nodded. "Why though?"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in the utmost adorable way, "Because it's freezing here." Both Luke and Calum, so engrossed in their video game, just realized how cold it was and shivered.

"Yeah, shit go ahead. Get one for me, too. Luke, are you okay?" The dark haired boy just took in Luke's strange expression. The blond shook his head, "Uhh, yeah. I'm fine." He was never a good liar, but Calum believed it.

The cute boy grabbed one of Calum's hoodies and slipped it on. Luke, who had not looked away from the boy since the moment he walked in the room, wanted to melt at how precious he looked (even though he wished that boy was wearing _his_  clothes).

 _Luke, you need to snap out of it,_ he scolded himself. It's literally been ten minutes and he was already fantasizing about this pretty boy.

"Thank you, Cal," the boy passed another sweatshirt to him.

Calum nodded, "Why couldn't you have worn your own?" The boy giggled, a sound that made Luke's heart kickstart in a way it really shouldn't, "All of mine are too thin."

Calum shrugged, and resumed his video game, not bothering to ask if Luke was ready or not. He wasn't, because this distracting angel hadn't left the room yet. He was about to, but Luke's mouth opened before he could shut himself up.

"Wait," he stood up, walking towards the boy.

Luke cooed internally at the height difference, this boy was _too_ much. With shaky hands, Luke arranged the flower crown on the boy's head, as it was falling over before. He grinned softly, "There you go."

The boy giggled and Luke got a chance to properly look in the boy's eyes and he was  _not_  prepared for what he saw.

There were so many colors in his eyes, Luke couldn't even pinpoint one color. It was a mixture of hazel and gold, with green and grey flecks in the iris as well. Luke's breath hitched. He also got the chance to notice that this boy had dimples. They were deep and made him look even chirpier than he was before (if that's even possible).

"Oops," the boy giggled again, "Thank you."

Luke blushed, "It's not problem."

The boy gave Luke a huge grin, "Bye Calum, bye Calum's friend!" He walked away, leaving Luke in a puddle of gooey and lovesick feelings.

"Mate, you're so gone for him," Calum's voice interrupted him. Luke turned around sharply. Calum looked at him and laughed, taking note of his red face. "I see you fancy my little brother," Calum said.

Luke was silent, letting his red face speak for him. "You know you can talk, right?

"What's his name?" He managed to spit out without stuttering. "Ashton. Ashton Irwin," Calum told him.

"Why not—" Calum cut him off, expecting the question that usually came up when he spoke about the boy.

"He's not really my biological brother. I hope you could tell that much. But he's my foster brother and we've been together so long I consider him my brother now. He kept his last name to keep a part of his old life with him, or whatever."

Luke nodded. _Ashton._  It fit him well.

Calum laughed again, "I can see you're still thinking about him. Go ahead and do whatever you want to him, but treat him right because you know I'll whoop your ass if you don't. I don't care if you're my best friend or not." Luke nodded, he respected that (obviously) and wasn't ready to die so early in his life. "How old is he?"

"He's two years younger than us. He's a senior and I think he's looking to go to our school," Calum said.

The blond tried to hide the fact that a huge smile was about to break out. If he went to their school Luke would see him again.

 _Shut the fuck up, Hemmings,_ he told himself, _You're so whipped already and it's been ten minutes._  

* * *

 

"Hey loverboy, can you go see if Ashton's going to go out tonight? If he's not, tell him we're having Chinese. You wanna stay?" Calum called as he picked up the menu and his phone. Luke nodded a little too quickly, rushing up the stairs and knocked on Ashton's door.

(Luke's heart melted when he saw a cute little name tag that had his name and was decorated with pressed flowers and little stick figures holding hands and _fuck_ if Ashton wasn't the cutest thing in this entire world.) The blond heard a sweet "come in" before entering the boys room, heart racing and palms sweaty.

The room was a pale blue with fairy lights instead of light bulbs and books upon books were stacked messily in the corner and Luke fell in love just a little bit more...

Wait _no_ , Luke Hemmings doesn't fall in love. Luke Hemmings is strong and doesn't fall in love with pretty boys with adorable name tags and pretty flower crowns and eyes you could get lost in and dimples that made you feel like melted chocolate, all warm and fuzzy, and cute boys really, really, _really_ nice legs—

 _Fuck_.

Ashton was on his bed, still with Calum's hoodie that was adorably too big. His eyes lit up at seeing someone enter his bedroom. "Oh, hi." Ashton grinned. Luke melted at the gesture, then realized why he was there in the first place.

"Hi. Calum asked if you were going to be out tonight," Luke told him.

Ashton shook his head, his golden curls bouncing as he did. "I'm staying home. We're not even allowed out, anyways. Are you staying with us?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

Luke happily said yes, gasping in surprise when Ashton went over to him and gave him a hug. The blond was more than glad to hug him back, breathing in his intoxicating scent and enjoyed Ashton's curls tickling his neck. "You give nice hugs," Ashton murmured into Luke's chest.

He chuckled at the dimpled boy, "Thanks, cutie." Luke felt Ashton's smile widen. Ashton pulled away, much to Luke's dismay, and grabbed the blond's larger hands. The dimpled boy intertwined their fingers and Luke's pulse quickened as he was tugged down the stairs.

"Ash, we're having Chines—oh, so this is happening," Calum cut himself off when he saw his best friend and little brother holding hands.

Luke blushed and reluctantly let go, "Sorry about that." Calum shrugged and ordered their food. He looked next to him to see the shorter boy blushing as well. Luke almost cooed because Ashton was so fucking cute it wasn't fair anymore.

* * *

"No, you two are not going to be one of those dumb cliché couples who watch a movie and someone gets scared and you start cuddling. Nope we're watching Ride Along and I don't want to hear any moaning from either of you," Calum said sternly as he bought the movie on the TV and sat down wordlessly, clutching the bowl of popcorn as if it was his lifeline.

Ashton blushed, blood rushing to his cheeks. Luke smiled softly as he sat on the opposite side of the couch than Calum. He felt the smaller boy sit down next to him, sandwiched between his foster brother and the blond.

Throughout the movie, Luke heard Ashton giggling, causing his stomach to twist and knot. The room was dark, only the television illuminating the room. The faint light seemed to exaggerate Ashton's already defined features, making his dimples deeper and his jawline sharper.

 _He's so pretty,_ Luke found himself thinking while fondly looking at the smaller boy.

Ashton's cheeks turned red. "Oh! Thank you," he murmured. Luke gasped as he realized he said that out loud.

He blushed in embarrassment, "Fuck, I'm sorry. You think I'm a creepy freak now, don't you? Damnit, I messed everything up, I'm so sorry, b–Ashton. I meant Ashton. _Shit_." Luke cut himself off from any further rambling when he heard little giggles that were music to his ears come from Ashton.

Through laughs, he managed to say, "You're not a creepy freak. I'm honored that you think I'm pretty. And I like when people give me pet names, makes me feel important." Ashton blushed, but it was barely noticeable in the dark.

Luke found himself smirking, finding a sudden surge of confidence. "Well if you give me your number, I bet I could give you plenty of pet names."

He felt popcorn hit the side of his head. The blond looked to see that it was his best friend, who now has his head in his hands sighing loudly.

"Oh my god, Luke, _keep it in your pants_!"

* * *

Ashton heard a knock on his door, which opened and revealed his foster brother. Without saying anything he sat on the foot of Ashton's bed.

"Breadstick here wants to ask you out but is too chicken to, so can you please do me a favor and say yes so he can shut up and stop worrying so much?" Calum said and Luke stepped out from the doorframe with a blush on his cheeks and a sheepish grin.

"I—I, of course I would," Ashton looked at the floor and fiddled with the long sleeves of Calum's sweatshirt, missing the incredibly huge grin plastered on the blond's face. But when he raised his head he definitely did not miss the fist pump of excitement from Luke.

Ashton giggled, making Luke stop and smile fondly at the shorter boy.

Calum rolled his eyes, "Enough with the heart eyes, oh my fucking God. You're worse than Michael and I."

Ashton ignored his foster brother, turning all his attention to the lanky blond, "Are you going to stay overnight with us, Luke?" The blond gulped.

In that split second he decided he loved Ashton saying his name. He felt special (but in all honesty, who _wouldn't_ feel special having Ashton speak to them?).

He looked at Calum, who shrugged. Luke took that as a sign of approval and nodded, "Sure."

"We're settling this now," the Kiwi boy said, "Luke is not to be in Ashton's room. Who knows what'll go on in there."

The blond blushed deeply but nodded. "It's only 10, what should we do?" Ashton piped up.

Luke looked at the ground, mumbling softly to himself, " _I think you should kiss me._ "

Unfortunately for him, Ashton heard. He laughed cutely, making Luke wonder if he should be completely mortified, or be happy that he made Ashton laughed. He decided on the first one, " _Fuck_ , I didn't want you to hear that. God, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"No, no, it's okay," Ashton said through giggles. The innocent look was soon replaced with a mischievous smirk. "I might consider it if Cal let's you stay in my room for the night," he said to Luke.

The blond whipped his head towards the Kiwi boy, "Please Calum! I'll give you 20 dollars and I can—"

"Fine."

"—I'll do your psych homework for a week and I promise not to make fun of Baldy–I mean Michael—"

"I said okay! But stop being mean to my boyfriend."

"Wow, thanks Cal!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just don't want to hear any bed shaking tonight."

* * *

Two hours later, after watching reruns of Botched and Impractical Jokers ((aka some of my favorite shows ever)) Luke and Ashton ended up with bodies intertwined, Ashton's head on the tall boy's chest.

"So..." Luke began after the third episode of Impractical Jokers ended, "I believe you promised me a kiss."

Ashton giggled, "Calm down, you horndog." Luke gave him a little smirk before grabbing his hips and lifted Ashton over his lap to straddle him. Ashton shrieked, placing his hands on Luke's broad shoulders to maintain balance.

"C'mere, beautiful." Ashton blushed at the name but hovered his lips over Luke's own, leaning forward so their foreheads touched and their eyes were mere centimeters away from each other. Although this moment was very nice, Luke was beginning to get a bit impatient, jumping up to slot his lips with Ashton's softer ones.

Within milliseconds, Luke decided that kissing Ashton was one–if not _the_ – best things in the world. It took away his breath yet he still wanted more. They didn't stop until they were literally breathless, Ashton pulling off of Luke with a blush.

"Wow," Luke said. That was pretty much the only thing that summed up that kiss.

"I like kissing you," Ashton said softly as he went in for another kiss.

After pulling away breathless once again, Luke let out a laugh, "I think we should do it more often, don't you think?" Ashton nodded, letting Luke capture his lips for the third time that night.

They stayed up until 3AM talking and laughing and kissing. It never escalated any more than a kiss. Luke never got his hand in Ashton's pants. Ashton never got beneath Luke's hips. The most heated it got to was Luke making two decent sized hickeys along Ashton's collarbone. It was sweet. They both were happy.

So was Calum, happy to confirm that nothing dirty happened. After a peaceful sleep and a long Skype call with his boyfriend, he was ready to take on the day. His first class was at 2:46PM, but he knew Luke's had to get to the campus by 11 so he was a nice friend and went in Ashton's room, knocking on the door. When no one answered, Calum figures that since it was his house, he had the rights to open the door.

At first, the Kiwi found it cute how they were cuddled up together, sound asleep. He was going to be nice and let Luke sleep since his first class was his least favorite.

That was until he saw Ashton's neck.

Apathetically, he went over the the blond, who was sleeping with his mouth slightly open, breathing deeply. He slapped Luke's face. "Wake up, you horndog," Calum shouted, using Ashton's unique vocabulary that he taught the dark haired boy.

"What the fuck?" Luke woke up abruptly, shaking Ashton out of his sleep as well.

"Funny you should ask, I tried to be a good friend and wake you up because you have class in an hour but I come in here and I see hickeys on my brother's fucking neck. But anyway, I expect Ashton to cover those damn things up with foundation and get to your stupid geology class, Luke."

"Sorry, Cal," Luke mumbled, standing up to grab his stuff.

"Sure you are. Now you have the pleasure of being nice to my boyfriend _and_ doing my psych homework all week. Thanks, pal!" Calum said with a fake smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and went back to his dorm to get ready. But not before kissing Ashton passionately in front of Calum. "Bye, baby. See ya, Cal," the blond said with a smirk. Luke left and Calum waited until he heard the door slam close.

"I'm going to Michael's," Calum told his foster brother, "Bye baby!"

Ashton rolled his eyes, "You can't even go out. Mom and Dad said no."

"If you can make out with my best friend, I can go over to my boyfriend's house," Calum argued and left the house quickly.

 

To: **Calum's BFF**

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on "Intoxicated" by The Cab aka one of the best artists in the world. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm fully aware this thing is shit, but idk the beginning (I think) was pretty alright but then ending I guess I just wanted tot finish so it turned out like that. Crappy.
> 
> But...30 days until Illuminate let's hype it up !!
> 
> (Oh, and hope you like it lol)


End file.
